Radio-tan Cebu Pretty Cure!
Radio-tan Cebu Pretty Cure! 'is a magical girl series created by PasuMeta, and it is the first series to contain more episodes than Shining Revolution! Pretty Cure!. Summary ''Hello! My name's DYXL-tan and I am the human version of iFM Cebu! Maayo nga makigkita kanimo! (nice to meet you in Bisaya) Anyways, we are idols, and also, we're unofficial Vocaloids! Is it shocking? I hope you can! I live with all of my friends who are from different places, like my big sis, DXXL, from Davao City! And there is my younger sister, DYHP, my AM station who shared with me. That's not all, there's DYLS, DWRR (Manila), DYAB, DYCD, and DZXL. And also RMN-tan too! We are glad to have fun with you in Cebu! Characters '''DYXL-tan - (Japanese name: ) is a VOCALOID who lives in Cebu with DYHP and DXXL. She is the founder of her band, Triple Portrait Activator, and leader of her 6-member band, Ekkusu Wai Smiling. DYXL is an intelligent and cheerful girl who loves to sing everything in Cebu, despite of wearing her headphones and her robotic voice. Her Prism Voices are V2 (seiyuu), V4, and V4 Append. Her Cure Form is Cure Musical. DYHP-tan - '(Japanese name: is DYXL's younger sister. Otherwise, DYHP can be shy at times, but eager to help anyone. She participates her sister and her older sister to practice the steppings for their new songs. Her Prism Voices are V2 (seiyuu), V4, and V4 Append. Her Cure Form is Cure Micro. DXXL-tan - '(Japanese name: is DYXL and DYHP's older sister, who manages to join the 2 bands together. DXXL is a mature yet studious girl who prefers to take care of the two, but cannot stop to love her fave subject, physics. Her Cure Form is Cure Voice. DYBU-tan - (Japanese name: ) is a radio station who loves Love Radio Cebu in real life. She dislikes hate, and she always makes awareness to everyone in Cebu. Her Cure Form is Cure Love. Supporting Radio-tans and Supporting Characters DYLS-tan '( ) is DYAB's older sister. DYLS is a smart yet calm girl who took care of the Radio-tans dearly. She acts like a mother to DYAB and everyone. Her Cure Form is '''Cure Note. DYAB-tan '( ) is DYLS's twin. Unlike DYLS, DYAB is very playful and friendly. Her Cure Form is '''Cure Station. RMN-tan ( ) is DYXL's pet cat. She wears a necklace/collar DYXL give it to her, and she wears it. When DYXL gets back, RMN got turned into a human. RMN is an improved and talented newswriter, and is the only guardian who can take care of the radios and the whole thing in Cebu. Her Cure Form is Cure RMN. Aikawa Hikari - the Radio-tans' new friend they decided to join. DYXL is amazed that Hikari loves singing, and befriend each other with DYHP and others. Her Cure Form is Cure Pearl, what DYXL is shocked (in episode 8). Glorysia Melody - the Radio-tans' friend and fellow companion. DYHP and DYXL both like Glory's drawings a lot. Aihana Akari - the radios' new friend they made. Like DYXL, she also liked Aikatsu. Her fave idol is Nijino Yume. She is Hiramitsu Hinata/Hikari's best friend. Minor characters DYCD-tan - the radio with a mature edge and a knowledgeable mind. She acts retro, because of her name, Retro Cebu. She is a bit of a bully, like teasing DYHP for being DYXL's sister, or sometimes like that. DWRR-tan - the radio who is from Manila, and she can say that she travels to Cebu and stays every day. Otherwise DWRR is calm, centered, and smart, and can be very polite. DZXL-tan - ( ) is DYXL, DYHP, and DXXL's biological cousin. DZXL never wore casual clothes, because she is secretly a majo. She is creative and can be tense or clumsy wherever she goes wrong. Chara Polls! Who is your favorite RTC Cure? DYXL / Cure Musical DYHP / Cure Micro DXXL / Cure Voice DYLS / Cure Note DYAB / Cure Station DYBU / Cure Love Radio Mindanao Network / Cure RMN Category:User:CharmTheSecretProfileCreator Category:Fantasy Series Category:Comedy Series Category:Slice Of Life Series Category:Adventure Series